Avoir une place quelque part
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Elle sut alors qu'elle avait une petite place dans le monde de Yuan. Elle était sans doute minuscule, mais elle en avait au moins une.


Coucou les gens !

Cet OS m'a été commandé par une amie allemande. Je l'ai d'abord écrit en anglais pour elle et là, je vous le traduis.

Pour info, cet OS est de la même « famille » que L'Amour est un poison, c'est un peu une suite, une scène qui se serait passée avant la fin de L'Amour est un poison.

Résumé: Elle sut alors qu'elle avait une petite place dans le monde de Yuan. Elle était sans doute minuscule, mais elle en avait au moins une.

Disclaimer: TOS appartient à Namco et les personnages du jeu en bénissent le ciel.

_**Avoir une place quelque part**_

Il était à nouveau là, comme à son habitude. Il était le genre d'homme à toujours tenir ses promesses. Tous les jours, quand il était sur Derris-Kharlan, il allait voir et rendait visite à la graine suprême, le berceau où dormait l'âme de la femme qu'il aimait avec chaque fibre de son être, attendant que Mithos ne la réveille. Une Belle au bois dormant demi-elfe.

Elle était à nouveau là, comme à son habitude. Fixant dans les ténèbres cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, un rapport entre ses mains, attendant qu'il ait fini sa visite dans un silence total. Elle s'était habituée à ce qu'elle ressentait. Au début, quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait honte, elle avait peur de ce que cette chose pouvait lui faire. Puis elle avait appris à vivre avec, à vivre avec la certitude qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette personne était la Belle au bois dormant. Elle avait pris son cœur avec elle quand elle quitta ce monde, ce cœur qu'il lui avait offert pendant la guerre de Kharlan.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le regarder, regarder cet homme si attirant et pourtant inaccessible. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit de la tristesse dans les yeux océans de cet homme. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Elle savait pourquoi. Ce jour-là, c'était l'anniversaire de Martel. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Elle résistait à l'envie, au besoin qu'elle ressentait : aller le voir et essayer de l'aider. Elle n'était pas assez intime avec lui, il n'autoriserait jamais une chose pareille.

- La Vie est vraiment une salope ! Pensa-t-elle

Yuan Ka-Fai était un homme bon, respectueux et respectable, plein de talent et de qualités et pourtant, la Vie l'avait privé de tout :

- L'amour de sa vie

- Sa chance de devenir un mari un jour

- Sa chance de devenir un père un jour

- Un hypothétique bonheur

Il n'avait pas demandé grand chose, juste quelqu'un à aimer et dont il serait aimé et pourtant, l semblait que c'en était trop pour cette espèce de déesse sadique.

Elle était heureuse que cette catin avait été oubliée de tous, Martel la remplaçant.

Regardant Yuan, Pronyma se fit une promesse. Elle se donnerait un peu plus au Cruxis. Comme ça, le pourcentage de chance d'avoir Martel en vie de nouveau augmenterait. Et si Martel revenait, Yuan serait alors le plus heureux des hommes, et c'était ce que Pronyma désirait. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais la femme qui satisferait les désirs de Yuan. Tant qu'il était heureux, elle s'était aussi, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Elle entendit Yuan soupirer un peu, il s'apprêtait à partir. Elle attendit un peu puis alla à sa rencontre pour lui donner le rapport.

- Merci. Lui dit-il en le prenant

C'était tout. Il commença à partir quand soudain, il s'arrêta pour tourner sa tête afin qu'il puisse voir son visage.

- Mince, j'ai failli oublier ! Joyeux anniversaire, Pronyma. Dit-il avec un mince sourire.

Puis il partit, laissant Pronyma sous le choc. C'était vrai. Martel et elle étaient nées le même jour. Elle venait d'avoir vingt-huit ans. Elle avait complètement oublié que c'était son anniversaire. Mais ce qui la surprit encore plus était le fait que Yuan savait que c'était ce jour-là, qu'il s'en était souvenu même et qu'il le lui avait souhaité. Il ne le faisait que pour les gens qu'il appréciait. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait une petite place dans le monde de Yuan. Elle était sans doute minuscule, mais au moins, elle en avait une. Elle représentait quelque chose pour lui, même si cela n'était, sans doute, pas grand chose. C'était un grand honneur.

Et le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle avait reçu de toute sa vie.

_**FIN**_


End file.
